


Big Bang Prompt Fics

by Short_Circuits



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bread, Homelessness, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: A series of short fics all based on prompts! I’ll be doing this for a week weeks, enjoy!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	Big Bang Prompt Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1, Prompt 1: Bread

Tommy remembered first meeting Wilbur, years ago. He’d been on. The streets back then, they both had. He’d learned to be fast, so be quiet, and to steal. He hated having to do it, he’d known many of the shop owners when he was little, but he needed to eat. 

That was how he’d found himself in the bakery on the corner one day, a roll stuffed in his pocket. He’d darted outside the shop, racing away to his little alley before he could be spotted. He’d made it easily, collapsing on the old blanket with a sigh. He pulled the roll out of his pocket, examining what he’d managed to get. It was small, yes, but was also warm. He didn’t recognize what kind it was, but it smelled good, and that was enough for him. He shoved it back in his pocket, saving it for that night. 

He looked up at the sky, noticing the darkening clouds. It looked like it was going to rain, which was unpleasant. He knew a spot he could go to when it rained, but there was a 50/50 chance of someone else being there, so he avoided it as much as he could. He scooped up his blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders and getting ready for the short run to the park. 

He made it up the tree and into the little treehouse just as rain started to pour down outside. He scoured the room, groaning as he saw there were already 3 kids inside, all older and bigger than him. 

“Get out, kid.”

“It’s pouring out, can I stay?”

“I said get out.” Tommy sighed, turning to the ladder, ready to climb back out. But just as he leaned over the edge, he felt a shove, and he fell out, hitting the ground with pain. The breath was dispelled from his lungs, and he lay on the wet grass, in shock. He felt a wave of pain in his left arm, but upon moving it, he figured it probably wasn’t broken. He sat up, turning to see his roll lying in the ground, rained on and covered in dirt. 

It was undoubtedly ruined. 

He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, pulling his blanket up over his head to keep the rain out of his eyes. He trudged back to his alley, resolving to sit in the rain all night. He sat down, shivering, and after a little while, tired and hungry, he heard a voice.

“Hey, are you okay?” Tommy squinted, looking up to see a figure hovering over him. The person looked young, only a couple years older than himself, wearing a soaked yellow sweater. Tommy noticed dirt staining it, an easy indication that the kid lived on the streets, like him.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re shivering.”

“Leave me alone.”

“I know a place with shelter.” Tommy’s eyes widened, looking back up at the boy. 

“Really?” He grinned, holding out a hand to Tommy.

“I’ll show you.”

The boy led him to a fort of sorts, a couple sheets held up with sticks, leaving an area of about 10 square feet. It was small, but it was more than anything Tommy could imagine. Wilbur ducked in, pulling Tommy in after. Supplies were strewn across the ground, bags and blankets and even some bandaids.

“How do you have all this stuff?”

“Stealing, mostly.” He turned back to Tommy, a wide grin on his face. “I’m the dirty crime boy.” He stuck his hand out for Tommy to shake, which he took hesitantly. “Wilbur Soot, at your service.”

“Tommy Innit.”

“Nice to meet you, Tommy.” Wilbur turned, reaching for something, and returning with a small roll in his hands. Tommy’s stomach grumbled at the sight. Wilbur glanced up at him, frowning, before breaking the roll in half, handing one part to Tommy. 

“Here. You probably need this.”

“I can’t just take half your food.”

“It’s fine. I’ve never had anyone to share with before.” Tommy held the half a roll in his hands, tears threatening to spill over for the second time that night.

“Me neither.”


End file.
